Orys Strong
Orys Strong is the daughter of Steffon, and Nicole Strong making her a member of House Strong. Orys Strong had one sibling in the form of Heer Strong and she was extremely close to her brother up until the day he was killed by Renley Strong, and this death caused her to betray House Strong during the siege, and take the side of House Seaworth. Orys Strong was born to Steffon, and Nicole Strong and at the time of the birth stood fifteenth in the line of succession leaving her nearly completely out of the line of succession and her role from the moment she was born was clear in that she would become a marriage tool for House Strong. Growing up Orys Strong would fall in love with riding horses and became known throughout the city as an amazing horse rider even at a very young age, and it would her skill that eventually led to her joining equestrian tournaments throughout Westros. It would be while taking part in one such tournament that her youth her life would become defined by her injury during a horse back riding competition, and despite having quick assistence the damage to her leg was extreme and would effect her the rest of her life. Following this she would be unable to walk perfectly on her right leg and this caused her to have a serious limp that the other children her age bullied her quite badly about. In this depression her closeness to her brother Heer Strong would become extremely important as he would protect her from the many things that she was bullied about during her youth. This came to a screetching halt when her brother was killed in a duel against their cousin Renley Strong. Folllowing the death of Heer Strong it would be Steffon Strong that would attempt to make Orys forget the incident but every time she was insulted for her walk or stared at funny she hated Renley more and more until finally she would decide to take out her vengeance personally and in this attempt she would go to to House Seaworth and joined thier side. During the Invasion of Harrenhall she would betray House Strong and cause the deaths of her parents and several other important members of House Strong with Orys personally slaying her mother and father with her brothers sword. History Orys Strong was born to Steffon, and Nicole Strong and at the time of the birth stood fifteenth in the line of succession leaving her nearly completely out of the line of succession and her role from the moment she was born was clear in that she would become a marriage tool for House Strong. Early History Growing up Orys Strong would fall in love with riding horses and became known throughout the city as an amazing horse rider even at a very young age, and it would her skill that eventually led to her joining equestrian tournaments throughout Westros. It would be while taking part in one such tournament that her youth her life would become defined by her injury during a horse back riding competition, and despite having quick assistence the damage to her leg was extreme and would effect her the rest of her life. Family Members House Strong.jpg|Denys Strong - Uncle|link=House Strong House Strong.jpg|Cassana Strong - Aunt|link=Cassana Strong Robert Strong Cover - NEW.jpg|Robert Strong - Cousin|link=Robert Strong Stannis Strong Cover.jpg|Stannis Strong - Cousin|link=Stannis Strong Relationships Category:House Strong Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:People of Harrenhall Category:Knight